


Whipped Cream

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, kriskenshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m borrowing Jenn’s (mylittlecornerofsherlock) 221 format to write 221 words of Johnlock for kriskenshin who asked for whipped cream. I’ve drawn my inspiration from the words themselves instead of incorporating them as a color or flavor. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I’m borrowing Jenn’s (mylittlecornerofsherlock) 221 format to write 221 words of Johnlock for kriskenshin who asked for whipped cream. I’ve drawn my inspiration from the words themselves instead of incorporating them as a color or flavor. Enjoy!

“You left out the part about the whipped cream,” Sherlock commented over John’s shoulder. The army doctor was typing up their latest case and Sherlock was so bored that he was willing to watch the army doctor type with two fingers.

“I really don’t think people need to know about the whipped cream since it had nothing to do with the actual cause of death,” John replied and continued his description of how the victim died.

“So you’ll tell people about my ignorance of the solar system but you aren’t going to tell people that you have a vast range of knowledge when it comes to food and seduction?” Sherlock asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

“No Sherlock, I’m not,” John answered shaking his head. The readers of his blog really had no need to know that the murderer, or in this case murderess, had gotten the victim into bed and injected him with poison while she was licking whipped cream off various parts of his body. Nor was John going to tell people that Sherlock had insisted on getting a live demonstration because he couldn’t believe that someone could ever be so distracted during foreplay that they’d miss feeling the prick of a needle in between their toes.

“But it was a brilliant deduction John!” Sherlock complained.


End file.
